oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorgesh-Kaan
Dorgesh-Kaan is the capital city of the Dorgeshuun tribe. It was released to players 20 March, 2007. Dorgesh-Kaan can only be accessed after completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun quest. It seems likely that further quests in the series will reveal more about the city. You can get to the city by first going from Lumbridge cellar to Dorge mine and then south past Mistag and weapon shop. Introduction During the God Wars, the Dorgeshuun were a war-like race. Eventually, they tired of the constant fighting and refused to fight for their god any longer. To punish them, their god banished them beneath the surface. Once there, they abandoned their violent way of life and slowly, over thousands of years, build Dorgesh-Kaan. With no war or difficulties from the outside to hinder its growth, Dorgesh-Kaan has become one of the largest cities in RuneScape. Built entirely in the swamp-like Lumbridge underground, it is much different from the rest of the world. Notable Features * The marketplace is a good place to start. Reldak the armourer will sell Frog Leather armour and most of the other merchants will sell strange foods. The food merchants will buy any surface foods, as it is new to them. * There is also ability to buy lamps here if players can't get hold of one because of their crafting skills. * The most difficult Agility course in the game can be found south of the city; it requires 70 Agility. An alternative route using a Mithril grapple requires 70 Strength and 70 Ranged and provides ranged experience. * Below the agility course is a new dungeon, the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. It has a unique Slayer monster called a Molanisk, and both large and small varieties of cave bugs. * There is a Fairy ring - AJQ in the dungeon. The exit from the dungeon to the city is north-west of the ring. See RS KB for map (top right). * Teleport orbs to Dorgesh-Kaan are available from Oldak by bringing him molten glass and two law runes. * A transport between Dorgesh-Kaan and Keldagrim has been recently released and can be used after completing Another Slice of H.A.M. Although it takes time after entering the train to leaving. After leaving there will be a short cut-scene and you'll end up in Keldagrim or Dorgesh-Kaan depending which one you left from.For more information on the train route see Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. Personalities * Ur-Tag * Zanik * Scribe * Oldak * Bartak * Reldak * Ur-Meg * Mernik * Nipper Music * Dorgeshuun City Quests * Death to the Dorgeshuun (Unlocks the city) * Another Slice of H.A.M. Monsters * Cave Goblin Guard Trivia * With the release of the city, all cave goblins have had their graphics changed. * Dorgesh-Kaan has many aspects in common with the book City of Ember. The lightbulbs break in both cities and they both are powered from a mysterious magic generator which breaks down periodically. * This area has a Poc, called the Dorgesh Kaan Poc. External links * RS Knowedge Base - Dorgesh-Kaan - includes map Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations Category:Dorgeshuun